X-Force Vol 1 25
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Greg Capullo | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Greg Capullo | Inker1_1 = Bob Wiacek | Inker1_2 = Daniel Green | Inker1_3 = Paul Ryan | Inker1_4 = Jimmy Palmiotti | Inker1_5 = Scott Hanna | Inker1_6 = Kevin Conrad | Inker1_7 = Al Milgrom | Colourist1_1 = George Roussos | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = If the children of the atom are willing to accept the truth -- that the dream is dead, the dreamer a fool -- then perhaps their kin will awaken...and finally -- FINALLY -- Charles Xavier's foolish quest for a holy grail -- will be OVER! | Speaker = Magneto | StoryTitle1 = Back to Front (Fatal Attractions, Pt 2) | Synopsis1 = Prologue On Graymalkin, renamed Avalon, Magneto watches several screens with various children of the atom on them. He contemplates which one of them would be suited to join him in Avalon. He finally tells Exodus that his early students would be the best and that Charles Xavier's dream will finally be over. Camp Verde X-Force arrives back from their latest mission of rescuing Rusty and Skids. They exit their ship when Feral smells someone in their camp. They split up into groups of two and search the base. Sunspot and Rictor are taken out, along with Siryn, Warpath, Shatterstar and Feral. Then Cannonball and Boomer finally take out the attacker and it turns out to be Cable. Cable is surprised to see how much they have grown as a team. Sam tells him that he is not ready to have Cable back unless he can be honest with them finally about his past. Cable then explains what happened to him in his past and how he came to find X-Force and how he finally fought Stryfe and came back a changed man. The group eventually accepts him back into the fold. Cable then looks at what the team has for resources. Then, there is a breach in the camp and the team runs outside. They see Exodus entering their base. He states he is looking for Sam and Roberto only. The rest of the team gets angry and threatens him. He responds by knocking them all down. The others arrive and Cannonball tells Exodus he will follow him to Avalon only if he can bring Boomer, Rictor, Rusty and Skids. Exodus finally agrees and after a short goodbye to the others, they leave. Cable then tells the team that remains, that Sam gave him a tracker and they are going to go get them all. Avalon Exodus shows the team around Avalon. They walk with him, unimpressed by their surroundings. They tell him that they have seen space ships and that this is no surprise to them at all. He tells them they are on board a converted Graymalkin and Sam asks about Professor. Exodus tells him that he was taken care of and changed to match their needed service. A robed figure then enters and the team immediately recognizes his voice as Magneto. He welcomes and offers Cannonball and the others to be the first of those deemed welcome into his new home. He then helps cure Rusty and Skids of their implants used by Stryfe. Cable and the rest of X-Force fly to Avalon and Cable realizes that Exodus was really talking about Graymalkin. He gets upset and vows to take out the people that stole Graymalkin from him. On board, Magneto realizes that he is under attack by Cable. Cannonball admits that he led them here. Exodus rushes to meet the intruders and he attacks them. While the team fights Exodus, Cable runs to the computer and looks for Cannonball on the ship. He finds him and teleports the team to Cannonball's location. When they join up, he tells Cannonball that they will teleport off and destroy Graymalkin. Cannonball tells him no and that Rusty and Skids have agreed to join Magneto. Cable then teleports X-Force off of Avalon onto their ship. He races to try to get Professor downloaded into his circuitry. He succeeds and Magneto, donned in his normal outfit, meets him. He scoffs at his futile attempt to attack him in his new home. Cable gets beat and ripped to shreds by Magneto's powers. He is almost dead when he quickly teleports off Avalon onto his team's ship. The team is happy to see him but scared that he may not survive. They then hear Professor's voice and he tells them that Cable's mission was a success. Magneto watches from Avalon as the team arrives in Camp Verde and races to save Cable. He turns to Exodus and tells him that Cable's battle was a philosophical one and that it was a battle that Cable has won. He then says that he will move to offer Avalon to the other children of Xavier. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * - * - * - * - * - * - Adam X appears on the screen, even though he has not yet appeared in any story. His first appearance will happen in published a month after this issue. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * - * X-Force IPAC Unit | Notes = * Part of the Fatal Attractions event. * This issue also has a variant holographic card featuring Cable. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * - 2nd story | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/10/2010 }}